From Me to You
by nic98ole
Summary: Manicures, brownies and songs. That's what it was like being Mercedes Griffin's boyfriend. R&R!


Okay so maybe I lied. One story isn't so bad, right? And it's my first non Kames/Cargan pairing story as well. So hopefully it's good. This place is lacking in the Guitar Dude/Mercedes fics and things, so I decided to make a contribution. Well, hopefully you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"New boyfriend, put down your cello and rub my feet,"<p>

". . .It's a guitar actually,"

"Who cares, it's noisy and those fingers could be doing something else," the CEO's daughter replied, sticking a foot up, "like rubbing my feet,"

The guitarist sighed and stopped composing the song, setting the instrument down gently on the seat beside him and stepping over to his 'girlfriend's' perfectly manicured feet. Mercedes Griffin rolled her eyes and took another brownie that her new boyfriend had recently baked for her. Well, she just assumed that they were for her, they were sitting on his table. And like the saying goes, what's mine is mine and what's yours is also mine.

Or something like that.

Guitar Dude readied the callused fingers and gently touched the girl's feet, the girl herself yanking her foot away as soon as the guitarist touched them.

"Gross, why do your hands feel so rough?"

"It happens, dudette. I'm building calluses,"

"Well you need a manicure, for sure," the girl said with a frown and then her eyes perked up, "Oh my gosh, I can give you a manicure!"

Mercedes moved from her seat on the imported chair and pushed Guitar Dude down on the seat. "Don't let your butt sweat ruin my chair. The cushion is from Turkey,"

She sat down next to him, pulling out the manicure kit from her bright pink purse and pulled out a file, snatching the boy's nervous hand and beginning to file down on the long fingers. Guitar Dude began to squirm in the soft seat as Mercedes began to file even faster and more furious, almost as if she was trying to file his finger down to the knuckle.

"You know, it's fine if I have calluses,"

"Not when you need to give me massages on the foot and my back. It's like your scratching me with rocks on your fingers. So not comfortable,"

Guitar Dude rolled his eyes, thanking that they were hidden from the bound to be furious girl behind his tea-shades. He didn't know how he managed to survive this long with the girl, especially since it was now dawning on him that he was her 'new boyfriend'. He didn't even know how it happened, she just yanked him along at James and Carlos' party and she wouldn't leave him alone after that. She usually told him that he sucked at the song he was trying to compose, she would always complain about his hair needing to get cut, she would always try to take off his sunglasses just to make sure that he was looking directly at her and nothing else.

"Well, it makes it more easier to play guitar,"

"You know, I think you love that stupid piece of wood more than me. That's not true, is it new boyfriend?"

The urge to say 'yes' was on the guitarist lips but as Mercedes pulled out a strangely large nail clipper, he shook his head 'no'. She leaned back a bit and sighed. "You always play that dumb thing and I never hear any songs for me," she picked up the guitar and thrust the instrument into the boy's hand, "Play something. Now,"

Guitar Dude bit his lip. Sure he's been asked to play something on the spot for Kendall and stuff, but Kendall wasn't giving him the dead glare like Mercedes was, waiting for music about her to magically come out. He played a shaky 'C' chord and then 'D', not really knowing where the song was going and Mercedes began to rock her head from side to side. He started fingerpicking, the long fingers dancing over the nylon strings and lyrics began to form in his head.

"She's not like the other girls that come around here every day. And though she kind of scares me, there's something I got to say. There's no girl who can shop like her and make me carry the bags, no girl that can order all the guys around. There's no girl that has some dog-rat-thing, has the diamonds and bling. No girl who always has a frown. But she has the pretty hair, knows exactly what to wear and is the girl of every guy's dreams. . .probably. But she's here with me and happy as can be and I can say no other than that. Because when we're together, she's not such a spoiled. . ."

Whoops, he shouldn't have said that.

Mercedes stopped swaying her head from side to side, returning to glaring at the guitarist.

"Did you mean all of that?" she asked, eyes boring a hole into the guitarist. Sometimes, Guitar Dude felt she was glaring as his soul as well.

". . .Uh. . .maybe,"

Mercedes smiled, wrapping her arms around the stunned guitarist and giving a lipgloss covered kiss on his cheek. "Aw, that's so sweet new boyfriend. I am pretty much the best thing that's happened to you,"

". . .Sure, yeah!" Guitar Dude decided to go along with it as Mercedes covered him in pink kisses. Mercedes then picked up another brownie and practically stuffed it in her mouth.

"Besides, you make the best brownies ever. Way better than those hockey pucks of a cookie my old, old boyfriend made,"

"Brownies?" Guitar Dude asked then glanced over to the container sitting by Mercedes' chair. "Oh. . .OH. Uh. . .you feeling okay?"

"Totally awesome. A little hungry, but I have brownies," she said, eating another brownie and Guitar Dude smiled a bit.

"Yeah, they'll give you the munchies,"

"We should market this to my dad. It'll be a hit for sure,"

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, babe. Don't really want to share the secret ingredients and stuff. . ."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Fine then. You'll just make them for me, got it?"

". . .Sure. . .whatever," Guitar Dude replied and began to play a random song on the guitar, strumming like crazy. Mercedes rocked her head from side to side once more, smiling and giggling like crazy to the music. And as the blond girl continued to smile at the brunette boy, Guitar Dude figured that the girl might not be so bad to have as a new girlfriend after all. She did like hearing him play and even though she hated his long hair, she always ran a manicured hand through the brown strands ever so often. And she was cute.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being the new boyfriend after all.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Hopefully you all like it, who knows maybe I'll write some more in the future if there's a demand for it. Well, please give me some reviews!<p> 


End file.
